Some code readers are capable of reading (i.e., scanning) multiple codes (e.g., barcodes) in a single scan. These code readers, known as “multi-code readers,” are used to enhance productivity, but may be hindered when a code-read error occurs. Errors may occur in barcode code scanning (e.g., due a damaged barcode), and when multi-code scanning, a user may not easily know which codes have been read and which codes have been missed and/or skipped. When one code in a multi-code scan is missed, the user must resort to scanning each code individually. In this scenario, productivity is lost and the user may become aggravated.
Therefore, a need exists for a multi-code scanner with visual feedback to indicate the read status for each code. This visual feedback will help a user understand which codes have been read and which codes (if any) have been missed and/or skipped. This feedback could allow a user to zoom in on the missed/skipped codes and re-scan, thereby eliminating the need to re-scan each code individually.